More
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; Katherine no estaba llena de Damon. Damon no estaba lleno de Katherine. Ellos necesitaban más. Mucho más. Para Robin Wolfe.


**Título:** More.

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diares/libros lo que sea.

**Claim:** Damon/Katherine.

**Disclaimer:** Aunque quisiera que Katherine fuera mía para poder arrancarle los dientes y los ojos... aunque quisiera que Damon fuera mío para hacer cosas prohibidas... no lo es, todos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith.

**Summary:** Viñeta; Katherine no estaba llena de Damon. Damon no estaba lleno de Katherine. Ellos necesitaban más. Mucho más. Para Robin Wolfe.

**Nota:** OMG, ¡estoy tan emocionada! Esto es la primera cosa que escribo sobre este fandom, el cual amo con todo mi corazón. Estoy nerviosa (?) okey no, pero igual, ojalá les guste a todos. Ah, y por cierto. Esto está inspirado en la canción de Selena Gomez, More.

**Nota 2: **¡Franciana de mi alma! Aquí está tu regalo. Omg, ¿te he dicho que amo a Damon? ¿No? Pues te lo digo, lo amo y me lo agarro los fines de semana ;) (?) whatever, franciana. Te amo demasiado y ojalá te guste.

* * *

«Friday night and we're just talking, stars are crashing in the sky.

Burning just for you and I»

-

Stefan no estaba en la casa. Una oportunidad especial para Katherine; un _beneficio_, diría ella. Katherine recorrió la casa en busca de Damon, con el cuál solía estar cuando Stefan se ausentaba con su padre por asuntos importantes. Todos creían que Katherine era un ángel, una dulce y amorosa muchacha que se hospedaba en la casa de los Salvatore. Pero no era así. Al menos Damon y Stefan lo sabían.

Katherine recorrió cada habitación y suspiró con fastidio al no verlo por ningún lado. Hasta que miró instintivamente por la ventana, y lo vio sentado en una roca en el fondo del gran jardín. Sonrió con satisfacción y salió con su hermoso y flamante vestido color azul cielo a buscarlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Katherine con una voz musical.

Damon le sonrió. Con esa adoración prohibida. Una adoración artificial, porque todo era parte del plan de Katherine. Sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran puros, eran una mágia, una mentira.

―Pensando ―Respondió Damon.

―¿Pensando en mí? ―La voz de Katherine tenía un tono burlón. Pero, al fin y al cabo, algo de seriedad.

Damon rió un poco. Tomó su mano y se paró, dándole un pequeño beso entre sus dedos.

―Sí. Pensando en tí.

Katherine sonrió y se acercó a sus labios. Rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Damon y lo beso lentamente, torturándolo. Metió la lengua en su boca, entrelazándola con la de Damon. Moviéndose en un húmedo y lento baile. Damon era respetuoso, no hacía un acto sin que ella lo aprobara. Katherine era... diferente. Hacía las cosas a su puta gana. Y no le importaba.

Katherine no estaba llena de Damon. Damon no estaba lleno de Katherine. Ellos necesitaban más. Mucho más.

―Necesito más de tí, Damon. Mucho más. ―Su voz sonaba excitada, agitada y deseosa de _más_. Y sabía que Damon no podía dárselo.

Damon no contesto. Simplemente la besó, bajó por su cuello lentamente, dando besos de adoración en su cuello, debajo de su oreja y en el lóbulo de esta.

―Quisiera que bebas mi sangre. Sería excitante que lo hagas, Damon. ―Volvió a hablar. Sí, jodidamente excitante.

―Hazme como tú entonces.

Katherine rió mientras cerraba los ojos ante las caricias de Damon.

―Te he dicho que aún no es el momento. Pero lo haré. No lo dudes.

Él suspiró entre su cuello, para volver a sus labios.

―Confío en tí.

El rostro de Katherine se puso serio.

―Apartate. ―Ella empujó a Damon lentamente. ―Tu hermano viene.

―¿Porqué no podemos decirle que estamos juntos? ¿Porqué nadie puede saber que estamos enamorados? ―Damon estaba harto de la decisión que había tomado Katherine. Ocultar su amor. Porque él no sabía. Él no lo sabía.

Katherine suspiró y se acercó a él. Lo miró fijamente y utilizó esa arma que hacía que todos se pusieran a sus pies. Que todos la adoraran e hicieran lo que ella quería.

Lo hipnotizó.

―No le dirás a nadie nuestra relación. Actuarás normal delante de tu familia, sólo seré tu dulce amiga que se hospeda en tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Damon la miró por un segundo.

―Sí. ―Susurró sumergido en el poder de Katherine.

―Muy bien. Buen chico. ―Katherine sonrió y le dio un besito en los labios.

Se alejó y caminó lentamente de nuevo hacia la casa. Para volver a vivir la misma experiencia con Stefan, mientras Damon dormía.

* * *

Amé como quedó, y no es por presumir. Srsly. ¿Me dejan un** review**? :3 yeah, se que sí. Porque sinó Damon no las irá a buscar a su cama, ¡hablo enserio (?)!

¡Te amo demasiado, franciana!

**+ Flippy Skitty Black aká Mel.**


End file.
